Getaway
by CallieTorresMD
Summary: Callie is visiting Addison in LA after Erica leaves. She meets Arizona for the first time on the flight to LA.    This is my first fic, please read/review! Thoughts comments, criticism! Any and all would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Callie always loved the smell of the ocean. It's something she grew accustomed to growing up in Miami. There was something about the way it penetrated her sinuses that was oddly comforting. And she needed all the comfort in the world at this point; After Erica left, it seemed as though a part of Callie had gone with her. The hospital she loved so much seemed, empty. So, when Addison invited her to visit LA, she jumped at the opportunity. She thought a change of scenery could do her some good.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Cal, you moving out there or what?" Mark said puzzled, as Callie stuffed what seemed like every scrap of clothing into her final luggage bag. "I like options" Callie laughed, as she tugged the zipper closed. "Well let's get going, you don't want to miss your flight".<p>

The ride to the airport was oddly without conversation. The sounds of the radio drowned out the awkward silence. Finally, Mark sighed, "How long _are_ you gonna be there Cal? You can't leave me stranded without my best friend for too long, ya know". As Callie stared at the rain, "way to be selfish Mark" Callie said sarcastically, looking back at Mark with a chuckle. "I just need this" she said, a bit more serious now." I need to clear my head, away from this cesspool of drama, they call a hospital". She paused. Debating the question he'd asked _'how long am I leaving for?' _she thought. After Addison extended her invitation, she never really thought about how long she'd stay. Just that she needed to get away for more than a few days. The leave of absence she requested from the Chief was sort of, loose. Callie had been so off lately that Richard knew she needed the time. "take all the time you need, Torres" he'd said. "just bring the old Callie when you come back". Callie was lost in this thought when Marks voice snapped her out of it, "Cal, you with me?" Callie shook the thoughts. "Yeah, um, sorry. I don't really know how long Mark, I was told to take as much time as I needed. I don't really have a timeline here. I'll be back when my mind is cleared up". Mark huffed "well, that's vague. Fine Torres. You just make sure you _do _come back, we need you in Seattle. Remember that" he said sternly. "Yeah, I know Mark. Don't worry. You know I can't live without your pretty face anyway" she laughed.

The rain had slowed to a light mist when they pulled up to the airport; Mark pulled the car to the curb, and put it in park. Mark sighed, "Alright, let's do this" he said opening the car door. "I'm gonna miss you Cal" Mark said pulling the last suitcase out of the trunk. "I know, I'll miss you too Mark" Callie replied with a softness in her voice. Mark pushed the trunk lid closed and turned to her with outstretched arms. "C'mon, bring it in" he said jokingly as they hugged tightly. Pulling away Callie grabbed the tops of Marks shoulders, "behave Mark. Don't break too many hearts while I'm gone." Mark laughed. "You know me Torres" he said with a smile. After another quick hug and goodbye Callie turned and started toward the doors. "Be safe in LA Cal" Mark yelled after her, "and don't like it too much. I'll drag you back here myself". "I won't Mark, I promise" she shouted back with a light laugh as the doors closed behind her.

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the aisle of the plane Seattle would be behind her soon, at least for a while. She found her seat loaded her carry-on into the overhead and sat down. As she pulled out her IPod, she let out a small excited grin, '_this is it' _she thought. "Someone's in a good mood" a cheery blonde said as she sat down in the seat next to her. Callie's smile grew a little wider at the sight of her beautiful new seat mate, "yeah, I definitely am. This is my 'getaway'" Callie said fingering quote signs in the air. "Getaways are always good" the blonde said with a smile. "Yes they are" Callie replied with a grin. "Are you on your getaway as well?" Callie asked the blonde. "Oh, no unfortunately heading back home. I got a job offer, so I flew out here to meet my potential new boss". Callie raised her eyebrows, "Oh? How did it go?" she asked. "Good! Really good. I think I might take it actually. I mean, LA is great, but I really like Seattle." The blonde replied smiling. "I guess from an outside perspective, it is" Callie laughed to herself. "Oh, I'm Callie by the way" she said with an outstretched hand and a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Callie, I'm Arizona"


	2. Chapter 2

"Arizona? Oh like the state?" Callie questioned as she buckled her seatbelt. "Nope, like the battleship" the blonde replied with a smile. "How about you? Are you named after the state?" She said sarcastically. Callie laughed, "Oh, no it's actually short for Calliop…." She cursed internally '_Seriously, why would you even say that?' _she questioned herself. "Um, yeah sure, like the state" she continued. Arizona stared, "Come on. You think you're getting away with that?" "Getting away with what?" Callie replied innocently. "I heard it, don't try to pretend you didn't say it, what's it short for? I won't laugh, I promise" Arizona stated with a very honest tone. Callie sighed deeply, and gazed out the window, watching the trees go by, as the plane had started moving down the runway. Then she turned her head slightly back toward the blonde and peered through her long brown hair shyly, "It's um.." she paused, frustrated, she didn't give this name out willingly very often. "Calliope" she finally blurted out. "Calliope? Wow I've never heard a name like that before it's..." "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Callie interrupted rolling her eyes. Arizona stared back, confused, "I was about to say, it's a beautiful name. I like it" she smiled brightly. Callie blushed "Really?" Arizona's blue eyes widened, "Really." Her smile grew "Very unique. I like unique". Callie smiled back getting captivated by the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, then quickly snapping out of it. She stared out the window with a cheeky grin, watching the rain fall over the bright lights of Seattle, as the city below slowly disappeared from view. _'This is my getaway'_she thought with a smile.

The nearly 3 hour flight seemed to go by alarmingly fast, as Callie had been hanging on every word spoken by her new friend, she didn't notice how much time had passed, until she heard the captain come over the intercom informing the passengers that they'd be arriving in Los Angeles shortly. Callie let out a short sigh. As much as she'd been looking forward to getting to LA, after meeting this perky blonde woman, and spending the last 3 hours talking about anything that came to mind, she secretly wished the plane would never land. This thought faded as the wheels landed on the runway with a bounce.

The pair continued with light conversation and laughter as they walked through the airport toward the baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. "It was really nice meeting you, Calliope" Arizona stated as she found her suitcase in the endless sea of bags. Callie smiled, "Likewise, I wish every flight came with such great conversation. Oh, and I'll let the 'Calliope' thing slide, cause I like you" she smirked playfully. "Well I hate to end this so soon, but duty calls. Early day tomorrow, back to work for me" Arizona said with a sad expression. "Oh, of course. And I've got to begin my 'getaway'" she laughed. "So maybe I'll see you around" she said doubtfully. "Yes, if fate should have it" Arizona said with a grin, extending her hand to properly say goodbye. Callie was staring, again, not realizing the blonde's polite extension, "Helllloooo" Arizona said, waving her hand in Callie's face. She snapped out of it, blushing. Then reached out and shook hands softly. "Bye, Calliope" said the blonde as she turned on her heels and hurried off. Callie stood there for a moment, watching her leave, willing her to come back. But as the blonde disappeared into the crowds of people, Callie's heart sank. Realizing that in the 3 hours or so that she'd just spent with this amazing woman, she never even got her last name. She grew sadder, knowing she'd probably never see this woman again. _'If fate should have it'_ she thought.  
>As she made her way through the airport, Callie wondered to herself how she had felt such a connection to woman she barely knew. Allowing herself these emotions so quickly made Callie angry with herself. '<em>Stupid' <em>she thought, as she stepped through the doors, into the open air. The warm air hitting her face instead of raindrops, made her smile softly. As she approached a nearby taxi, she felt a rush of excitement, "Hello LA" she whispered to herself as she opened the door and climbed inside.

Heading down the freeway Callie watched as the sun set over the vast city. Marveling at its beauty, you don't see sunsets like this in Seattle, not with the constant cloud cover, and downpours. This thought made her smile. '_No rain, what a concept' _she thought as she pulled her phone and began writing a text:  
><strong>Hey Addie, I'm here, in LA! I should be there in less than 10 minutes, can't wait to see you!<br>**Her excitement grew as she sent the text. It had been a while since she'd seen Addison she missed having her around when she needed someone to talk to. Sure, she had her best friend Mark, but he was, different. There are just some things you can't share with him; he's a bit of a perv. Knowing that soon she'd be back in the company of Addison and able to tell her _everything _was comforting. Her thoughts began trailing as her phone buzzed. It was Addison:  
><strong>OMG I'm so excited Cal! Dinners cooking so I hope you're hungry!<br>**_'Starved' _Callie thought, she hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Her stomach grumbled at this thought. The taxi pulled up to a small, sleek white house, Callie smiled with excitement handing the driver a $50 and telling him to keep the change.

Callie could barely contain her excitement as she burst through the doors of Addison's beach house, "Honey, I'm home!" She shouted sarcastically. In almost an instant Addison appeared, running, with a giant smile on her face."You're here!" She yelped almost knocking Callie over to give her a hug. "I know!" Callie replied excitedly, hugging her friend back tightly. "You look great!" Callie said eyeing the tall, thin red-headed woman, as the two pulled away from their embrace. "Oh please! Look at you!" the red head said enthusiastically. Both women laughed as Addison lead them into the kitchen.  
>"So, how was your flight?" Addison asked as she poured two glasses of wine. "Good, really good." Callie replied with a beaming smile. Addison looked up after replacing the cork on the wine bottle. "What happened?" She said with a questioning grin. "What, a girl can't just be happy about a flight?" she replied with a short smile. "Please Cal, I <em>know <em>you. The girl I know smiles like that after pulling off a cool surgery. Not from a 3 hour flight." She said sternly "So spill it". Callie's face grew red. '_Damn, busted'._"It's nothing, really" Addison shot her a glare. "Ugh, fine" she scoffed. So, I met this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Reviews are wonderful! =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to try writing from Arizona's POV, just a short little something so we can see what she thought of everything. Hope you like it! Reviews are awesome!**

"Well I hate to end this so soon, but duty calls. Early day tomorrow, back to work for me" Arizona said with a sad expression. "Oh, of course. And I've got to begin my 'getaway'" Callie laughed. "So maybe I'll see you around" she said doubtfully. "Yes, if fate should have it" Arizona said with a grin, extending her hand to properly say goodbye, but receiving only a long stare from the woman "Helllloooo" Arizona said, waving her hand in Callie's face. The brown haired woman came out of her trance quickly and shook her hand. "Bye Calliope" Arizona said as she turned and hurried off.

'_If fate should have it? What the hell was that?' _Arizona thought to herself as she walked quickly toward the exit of the airport. Embarrassed at the thought of the cheesy line she'd used on the brunette before saying goodbye. '_Lame' _she thought as she stepped outside and made her way to the parking lot where she'd left her car. As she pushed through the crowd of people it hit her. She didn't get her number! She turned quickly and rushed back toward the doors. How could she forget to get a number? Kicking herself internally as she rushed over to the baggage claim where they'd said goodbye. Gone. Obviously, why would she still be standing there anyway? She saw a flash of brown hair near a coffee stand, she walked toward the woman, "Hey, Calliop.." she stopped as the woman turned around. Arizona's heart sank in her chest as she realized that this was not the same woman from the plane. '_Crap. She's really gone'_

As she slowly turned to walk back to her exit, she saw her, almost at the doors. She gasped, it's her! Against her better judgment she didn't burst into a run to reach her, she just walked quickly. The crowds of people seemed to be growing more and more, making it impossible for Arizona to catch up, "Calliope!" she yelled, knowing that her voice would just be lost among the crowd. "Callie!" she yelled again walking faster now. A group of people suddenly appeared in her line of sight, causing her to lose sight of the woman she'd been calling after. She quickened her pace even more, making her way out the doors where she found herself staring at an endless line of taxis. "No, no, no" she whispered quietly as she began looking frantically into car windows hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman. Nothing. She turned and started the opposite way to check the other side of the line of cars, she saw her again. Some distance away getting into one of the taxis. She was smiling, and Arizona wished the smile was for her. She let go of her suitcase and started running, "Callie!" she shouted, "Calliope!" the woman hadn't heard her and had already shut the door of the cab. She was about 3 cars away when the cab quickly pulled off. She stopped running and melted inside. "No, come back" she said quietly, with a lump in her throat. "Please, come back." Knowing that the woman was gone, and she'd never see her again.

She watched until the taxi was out of view, then turned back to retrieve her suitcase, aching inside at the thought of never seeing that amazing woman again. Why hadn't she asked for a phone number? She thought, walking back to her car. It's such a standard simple thing to do when you meet someone and hit it off like they had. Then the thought crossed her mind that the other woman hadn't made the effort to exchange numbers either. Maybe she wasn't interested. Maybe she was just passing time on a flight. She didn't even know if the woman was gay, although the looks she kept stealing when she thought Arizona wasn't looking made her think otherwise.  
>Driving home, thoughts of the woman consumed her. She replayed every second of their conversations and laughter. Over and over, laughing again at a funny joke Callie had told her. Arizona suddenly realized that even though they had talked for nearly 3 hours about all sorts of things, neither woman had actually disclosed anything too personal. She didn't know what kind of job she had, if she was married, if she had children, the list went on. She knew nothing about this woman. This made her long for her even more. She wanted to know her, everything about her. Every last detail, right down to the kind of coffee she drank. As these thoughts loomed in her head, Arizona let out a long sigh. "You'll never see her again anyway" she muttered to herself as she pulled into her driveway.<br>After a small dinner, Arizona decided that a glass of wine and a book by the water would help to clear her thoughts. As she sat on her deck reading, she looked up from her book suddenly, as if something had pulled her eyes of the pages and willed her to look out at the water. She peered out passed the sand, and gazed at the ocean that was sparkling from the light of the moon. Its beauty made her mind once again race back to thoughts of the woman she'd met earlier. Her eyes moved upward toward the bright sky. She watched the stars twinkle, and awed at how bright the moon looked on this night. As she sat, wondering why the moon had had such an effect on her at this moment. Maybe, just maybe, she's looking too, she thought with a soft smile._ 'If fate should have it'_

**Callie POV**

"A girl?" Addison replied with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell" she listened intently as she poured two glasses of wine.

Callie allowed an embarrassed smile to stretch across her lips, as she eyed the tiled floor below her. "Yeah.." her face twisted into a puzzled expression, as she tried to rationalize the events that led to this very conversation. Why was she even still thinking about this woman? This woman, who did nothing but extend polite conversation with the person sitting next to her on a flight. A woman, who was probably married, or in the least, involved. And straight. Definitely straight. Being friendly and talkative to someone of the same sex didn't make a person gay. And yet, even with these thoughts looming, Callie couldn't seem to shake the flashes of the blonde's gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to keep appearing in her mind. Or the sounds of her laughter that rang in her ears.

Callie looked up at Addison with sad eyes "A girl, an amazing girl that I talked to for 3 hours, a girl that made my heart melt the second I laid eyes on her." she looked back to the floor. "A girl that I'll never see again" she said somberly as she sat down at a stool in front of the counter facing her friend.

"Wow. Who was this woman? I've never seen you like this, hung up on someone you barely know" Addison said, handing Callie one of the glasses with a baffled stare.

"I.. I don't know Addie." Callie replied, swirling the wine in her glass, watching it intently. "There was just something about her." She sipped the red liquid. "Hell, it was everything about her" the blue eyes flashed in her head again, causing butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. Callie continued as they made their way to the dining table, and sat down. "With Erica, it took some time for those feelings to surface." She paused briefly, amazed by how easy it suddenly was to talk about Erica so freely. Less than a day ago she had her face buried in her pillow sobbing at just the mere thought of her. And here she was talking about her, out loud, without even a trickle of emotion toward the woman. She continued "But with this woman, I felt a connection almost immediately." She smiled, thinking of the gorgeous smile Arizona had flashed when they first met, and how it made her insides turn to jello when she spoke. "I felt something Addie, it was real."

She continued as the two ate their dinner. Callie held most of the conversation, as Addison listened intently, adding the occasional "Mmhm" nodding her head in agreement at everything her friend said. She told her about the seemingly endless conversations, and how she was sure that the blonde woman kept '_Looking_at her'. How, the smile the woman kept, made her heart float in her chest. And the way it seemed so easy to talk to her, how she'd felt like she'd known this woman for years, instead of a few hours.

After dinner, Callie took her place back on the stool as Addison cleaned up. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

Addison looked over to her after closing the refrigerator door "Callie, you are a guest in my house. Not to mention the fact that you're on vacation! You just enjoy your wine, I'll handle the cleanup.

"You must think I'm crazy." She said taking a long swig of her wine. She looked up at Addison, who stood there looking back at her friend with sympathetic eyes "Am I crazy?" she asked with sadness in her tone.

Addison walked closer to her friend, and extended a hand to her shoulder from across the counter, "Not crazy, Cal, just human" she finally replied with a light squeeze.

"This girl obviously had a tremendous effect on you in the short time you were with her, who knows maybe there was something there. It's not impossible." She raised her eyebrows, "give her a call, maybe she felt something too" she said with a short smirk as she loaded the dishwasher

Callie sighed, as if she hadn't thought of this already. "Oh, yeah I really should do that, and I would" she paused, feeling stupid, before continuing, "but I didn't get her number" letting out another heavy, defeated sigh.

"You didn't get her phone number?" Addison replied with a shocked sound in her voice. "After everything you just told me, all the laughing, the stories, the obvious chemistry you two had, you're going to tell me you didn't exchange numbers?"

"I... I forgot."

Addison's eyes widened, "You forgot? How the hel…" she paused "Well, what's her name" she said changing her tone "maybe we can look her up. It's a big city, but it's worth a shot"

"Yeah, I didn't get her last name either"

"Callie Torres!" she gasped, "You've got to be kidding me! You talked for 3 hours and you didn't get her last name?"

Callie took another long sip of her wine, "I got caught up, I wasn't thinking clearly" she said as her eyes darted in the opposite direction of her friend, fixing her eyes on the glass slider that led to the deck. "Besides," she slowly looked back, "I don't even know if she was ya know.. Batting for my team"

Addison scoffed, "After all that, all those feelings and '_looks'_, you don't even know if _she_was gay?" her eyes opened wider, shocked at this new information. "I mean I'm no expert, but I would think that you'd at least find out if a woman were gay before establishing feelings like that, right?"

Callie sighed "I know, it's just, I'm kind of new at this whole 'gay' thing." She said defensively "It just happened." She gulped down the last of her wine, and then put it on the edge of the counter near Addison, hoping she'd get the hint. "I don't even know why I'm talking about this, it's not like I'll ever see her again anyway"

Addison placed a full glass on the counter, "We should go out tomorrow night" a smile formed across her lips "It'll be fun! Something to take your mind off of this girl, and who knows, maybe you'll meet someone"

"Yeah" Callie smiled "But I'm not making any promises, the tequila might just make me think of her more." She laughed as she stood up and walked over to the glass slider she'd been eyeing. She pulled it open then gestured to her friend to follow "I need some air"

Outside, night had taken over. The moon hung brightly over the never-ending water, reflecting off its surface. Callie stared at the bright light in the sky from her chair. The thought that maybe Arizona could be looking at this same moon at that exact moment made the butterflies come back to life in her stomach. Callie ached for her. Her mind held on tightly to images of the woman, afraid that if let go for just a moment, they'd disappear forever.

"So enough about me, how is everything going with you?" Callie asked her friend curiously

"Great!" she said eagerly "Really great, I love it here. The sun is warm, the ocean is my backyard, and my job is awesome. I couldn't be happier." She said with a smile. "You'll have to meet some of my friends, I think you'll really like them." She paused, and then widened her eyes as if she'd had some sort of revelation. "I think I might know someone in particular you'd like to meet" she said with a giant smile and nudge on Callie's arm. "She's gorgeous, and very sweet. Plus, she's a surgeon. And here's the best part, she's gay!" Addison smiled, pleased with herself.

Callie let out a quiet chuckle "Gorgeous huh? Well, it couldn't hurt any. Sure, I'd like to meet your gorgeous, gay, surgeon friend." sipping back the last of her wine she stood up. "I'm beat" she said with a yawn and stretch.

"Oh, right, I bet you are" her friend replied standing up. "Come on, let's get you to bed"

Addison showed her to the guest bedroom, and said goodnight. Callie looked around at the walls, after she unpacked her suitcases. A Seattle skyline stared back at her. '_Great' _she thought '_I'm supposed to be getting away from Seattle, and she's got me staring at the Space Needle' _Callie sighed, knowing her friend had obviously forgotten about this picture hanging on the wall. After all, she was the person who invited her to get away from it. She took one last look at it before pulling it down and shoving it in the closet. '_Out of sight, out of mind' _she thought. She undressed and pulled on a long t-shirt before flicking the light off and climbing into bed. Her eyes grew heavy almost immediately, the images of the blonde woman danced in her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know, please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me motivated! Keep 'em coming! =)**

* * *

><p>As Callie stared at the pile of clothes she'd picked out as possible outfit options for the night, she thought of anything she could in an effort to block the woman from her mind. The woman she knew nothing about. Whom she knew for a meager three hours, and who she'd never see again. But, no matter how hard she tried, her mind continuously flooded with thoughts of her. Each time she was on track with another thought, the woman's face would suddenly appear, causing Callie's heart to drop to the pit of her stomach. '<em>Three<em>_ hours,_ _you only knew her for three hours, you know nothing about her let it go' _but she couldn't. She couldn't let go. As easy as it sounded, she knew the thought was impossible. Meeting this woman couldn't have been coincidence, there was no way. There was something there. Something special, she knew it. It was fate. It had to be. They had both been placed on that plane, in those seats for a reason. It had to be fate. She slumped down on her bed. '_Fate sucks_' she thought. But even though in reality she knew they would never meet again; there was something inside telling her that they would. That somehow, fate would intervene and she'd see her again someday. "Yeah right" she muttered quietly. With a heavy sigh she stood back up peering over the pile of clothes once again and groaned.

20 minutes later she made her way downstairs where Addison was waiting. "Finally" her friend said jokingly. "Did you try on everything?" she laughed  
>"Pretty much" Callie chuckled<br>"Well you look hot! Good choice" Addison eyed the casual black dress she'd chosen  
>"Not so bad yourself" she replied with a wink. "Shall we?"<br>"We shall" she nodded and started toward the door

They arrived at the bar in no time. Addison lived close to a cluster of shops and restaurants so they opted to walk, deciding they could take a cab if they'd wanted to go somewhere else. When they stepped inside Callie thought the place to be oddly familiar. It reminded her of Joe's back in Seattle. Just a little more sophisticated, but not by too much. She liked it already. They found a table and sat down. "First rounds on me" Addison smiled excitedly as she pulled a $20 from her purse and went up to the bar.  
>Callie was once again lost in thoughts of the blue eyed woman when Addison returned with two glasses of wine, and a man following close behind.<br>"This is Sam. Sam meet Callie" she said gesturing between the two.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie, I've heard a lot about you" Sam said stretching a hand out.<br>"Nice to meet you" Callie replied shaking his hand  
>"Sam and I work together at the practice" Addison remarked "I saw him up at the bar and invited him to join us"<br>"But she didn't tell me how stunningly beautiful you were" Sam said slyly  
>Callie rolled her eyes at the slim dark man, "Wrong tree" she muttered<br>"Hmm?" Sam said confused  
>"You're barking up the wrong tree."<br>"I'm sorry, wrong tree?" Sam said confused  
>"Yep, I mean you're cute and all, but I'm gay" Callie replied<br>"You? Gay? Hmm, I never would have guessed" he replied quickly  
>"Well, guess again" Callie laughed "Cause I love the ladies" she said jokingly<br>"Funny thing. So do I" Sam replied with a smirk  
>"I think you two will get along fine. Just don't try anything stupid Sam, she breaks bones for a living" Addison said with a laugh<br>Callie smiled "Ortho"  
>"Understood" Sam said backing off as if the woman would break an arm if he got too close.<br>Callie laughed, "No worries Sam, I prefer putting them back together"

The trio had talked for a while, comparing stories, exchanging jokes. When Sam got a phone call and excused himself  
>"He's cute!" Callie exclaimed when the man was out of earshot. "How come you're not jumping on that train?"<p>

"Been there done that" Addison laughed, causing Callie to burst into laughter  
>"I should have known" she said as the laughter receded "Well, it's good to see you guys can still be friends"<br>"Yeah, Sam is a good guy" Addison replied "We've been friends for years, we weren't about to let a fling get in the way of that"  
>"Very adult of you Addie" Callie said jokingly<br>Sam returned with a bright smile on his face "Who wants to go to a party?"  
>Callie looked at him strangely "A party?" she said "What are we fifteen?"<br>Sam laughed "Come on, my buddy Cooper just called and he's at a party at a friend's house and told me to come by, big kids can party too ya know" he said with a hopeful smile "Free booze"  
>"I'm in" Addison said jumping up<br>"I'll meet you two outside, and hey it's not far from Addie's house so if you hate it you can always go back there" he said as he turned toward the door  
>"It'll be fun Cal. Maybe my hot gay surgeon friend will be there" Addison said with a grin<br>"Fine" Callie sighed standing up "Let's go"

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Music was blaring, people were dancing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. These people looked like they were having a good time, what was to stop Callie from doing the same. Maybe she'd meet some hot girl and hookup and completely forget about the woman from the plane. Although she knew that's not what she wanted. She didn't want to meet some random girl, all she wanted, all she needed, was to see that woman again. '_Enough already'_ she said to herself. '_She wasn't even gay, stop wasting your time thinking about her' _She had to forget about her. All she was doing was wasting time and energy hung up on some girl she didn't even know, and whom she'd wouldn't see again in a million lifetimes. She shook the thought as she assessed her surroundings. Then Addison grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's get something to drink." She said pulling Callie along. They made their way to the kitchen where a table with various types of liquor sat.  
>Addison looked the bottles over. "Tequila!" she exclaimed as she grabbed at one of the bottles, "Shots?"<p>

"Absolutely" Callie huffed. Maybe some tequila would help cloud her thoughts of the woman.

They stood at the table and exchanged a few shots rather quickly. They chatted for a moment, when Addison noticed someone across the room "Come on, I'll introduce you to Cooper" she said pointing  
>She wasn't really in the mood to meet Cooper, after how Addison described him, he sounded a bit annoying. "You go, I'll come over in a little bit, I'm gonna get some air" Callie said holding her now foggy head.<br>"You ok? Want me to come with?" Addison replied with concern in her voice  
>"No.. No I'm fine, I just need a minute" she said pulling the slider open "I'll be right back"<p>

**Arizona POV**

Arizona looked around her house, this party was going better then she had expected, she only invited a small group of people, telling them to bring friends. But she never expected it to turn into a full blown house party. Everyone was having a great time. People were dancing, laughing, playing games that Arizona hadn't seen since high school. She watched as a man bounced a quarter off of a table and sent it flying to the floor. She laughed and walked over to the table with a smile "You guys wanna see how this game is really played?" she said to the two men standing at opposite ends of the table. The men laughed, "By all means" one of the men said handing her a quarter.

"Oh hey Zona!" the man said as he noticed her face, "Hey Coop!" she said brightly. "So I invited a few more people, is that ok?" Cooper asked the perky blonde.  
>She flashed him her signature bright smile "Of course, the more the merrier Coop" she replied flicking a quarter and watching it bounce and land effortlessly in the cup at the middle of the table, "Drink" she said with a laugh to the other man, "I'll catch ya later Coop" she said as she turned and walked toward another group of people.<p>

She bounced around the house chatting up different friends, and making some new ones. And this was just what she needed. Being surrounded by people meant there was a lot of talking to do and less time to get lost in her thoughts. At least that's what she was hoping. It worked for a short time, until the song "Going back to Cali" boomed through the speakers. '_Great'_she thought, as all she could hear was "Cali, Cali" over and over. Perfect. In an attempt to escape the obvious torture, she made her way outside and sank into a chair facing the beach. Out of every song ever, why did it have to be that one? She had already been thinking about Callie enough, she didn't any more reasons to. She closed her eyes in an attempt to drown out the song playing in the background.

She woke up to the sound of the sliding door being opened quickly, followed by a woman rushing outside and hurrying down the steps that lead to the beach. She watched as the woman stumbled through the sand and eventually tripped, falling flat on her face. "Ouch" she said quietly, and let out a slight chuckle as she stood up and watched the woman brush the sand off, then plop down facing the water. "You ok?" she yelled from the deck,  
>"Oh yeah, I'm great" the woman shouted back sarcastically.<p>

Arizona felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Her stomach turned to knots. She knew that voice. She walked to the railing and focused on the woman sitting in the sand. She traced the figure with her eyes, comparing the image of the woman she'd been so desperately trying to wash away. She let out a quiet gasp "No way"


	5. Chapter 5

**They meet at last! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Impossible' <em>Arizona thought as she stood there gawking. It can't be. It was utterly impossible. As much as she wanted this to be the woman from the plane, she knew it just simply couldn't be. This couldn't be the same woman. Her heart throbbed. Why would she be _here_ at this house? There was just no way. She had to have been making this up in her head. It wasn't real. This was just some girl with brown hair and a similar sounding voice. Although she knew she was just imagining things, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided she had to check, just to be sure. She walked to the edge of her deck and stood at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and started down the steps. She slowly crept down the stairs, her stomach tightened. Her heart raced as she walked, the closer she got the more her stomach twisted and turned.  
>The woman must have heard her coming, "I said I'm fine" she snapped as she lay back and stared at the sky.<br>Arizona knees grew weak at the sound of her voice. It really did sound like her. Her pulse raged, she thought her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. Her head swirled as she finally reached the woman and looked down at her. When their eyes met, it felt as if electricity coursed through her veins. The woman just lay there, with a shocked expression on her face.  
><strong>Callie POV<br>**"Damnit!" Callie whispered to herself as she stood up and brushed the sand off. '_Am I that drunk?'_ she thought, had she really just tripped over sand? She dropped back down and sat on the sand glaring at the water, as if it had somehow been the reason she just fell on her face.  
>"You ok?" a voice called after her. Great, someone had seen that. "Oh yeah, I'm great" she yelled back, too embarrassed to turn around and face the curious spectator. She dug her hand into the sand and held it up, watching as it fell through her fingers. Her head turned slightly as she heard someone approaching from behind, "I said I'm fine" she yelled and laid back against the sand. She was busy counting stars when a woman's face appeared above her. Her body tensed, her eyes bulged. She looked up at the blonde figure standing above her whose expression she thought, probably mirrored her own. She convinced herself that all of the tequila she had consumed was making her hallucinate, not to mention she was upside down. The constant images of Arizona's face must be making her imagine things that weren't real. She sprang to her feet and faced the woman standing before her. The butterflies in her stomach appeared in a frenzy. '<em>It's her'<em> she stood there stunned, with a thousand questions going through her head but unable to form them into words.  
>Both women stood in silence, staring at each other.<p>

"Ca.. Calliope?" Arizona said finally. She gulped "What are you.. I mean, how did you.. Um, hi" she finally spit out

Callie's mind scrambled to come up with a clear thought. Was this really happening? Was this really the woman who'd been plaguing her thoughts? Was this Arizona standing in front of her? She finally came out of her thoughts as she realized how truly real this was. "Hi" Callie said with a huge smile. She moved closer wanting to wrap her arms around the woman but stopped herself, she didn't really know this woman. Extending a hug probably wasn't appropriate. So she just stood there and looked over her face.

"It's nice to see you again" Arizona said with a bubbly smile.

Callie melted inside "Yeah! You too!" she replied with an identical grin.

"How umm… Why.. I mean not to be rude, but why are you here?" Arizona asked curiously. Not knowing that Callie was ready to ask her the same question.  
>She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted<p>

"Cal? Is that you down there, you ok?" Addison suddenly yelled from the deck, startling both women.

"Yeah" Callie yelled back "I'm fine"

Arizona turned to see who it was and the two watched as Addison scampered over. Callie wished her friend hadn't appeared. She didn't want this moment to end. This once in a lifetime moment, that she thought would never be a reality.

"I was just looking for y.. Oh, I see you two have met. Great" Addison said with an excited grin as she reached the women standing on the sand.

"Oh hey Addi... Wait you two know each other?" Arizona asked looking rather puzzled

"Well yeah, of course" Addison replied with a look that said that she too, was now confused. "Do you guys.. Know each other?" she said gesturing between the two women

"Yeah" Arizona said "Sort of. We met on a flight from Seattle yesterday"

Addison's eyes widened with a look of disbelief on her face. She looked at Callie with arched eyebrows "You two.. Met. On a flight yesterday?" the words practically stumbled out of her mouth. "Huh small world. Well Callie, this is my friend Arizona. Remember, the one I told you about? The surgeon?"

Callie's smile opened up wider. "Oh? The surgeon?" she questioned. Although she already knew exactly what her friend meant. This was her hot, gay surgeon friend. She couldn't believe it. This is the hot gay surgeon? That one word rang in her ears,_ gay. _She's gay! She's gay she's gay she's gay!

"Yeah" Addison replied "The one I told you about, the one I wanted you to meet?"

"Ooh, right your.. Surgeon friend"

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed. Then turned to Arizona

"I told my friend Callie here" she said pointing, "That I had a hot gay surgeon friend she should meet. But it seems you two already have." she looked at them both then turned back to Arizona "So, hot gay surgeon friend. Meet other hot gay surgeon friend!"

Both women looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, I'll leave you to it" Addison said with a smile and headed back toward the house.

"Wow, small world" Arizona let out with a light laugh. "I can't believe you're standing in front of me right now. I thought I'd never see you again Calliope"

Callie blushed, had this woman felt something too? The look on her face made Callie think she just might have. This was totally unreal. "Yeah, I didn't either. This is amazing." she replied, beaming.

"Amazing to say the least" Arizona smirked and looked down the beach "Take a walk with me?"

Callie smiled "I'd love to"

The walk was quiet. It seemed as if neither woman knew what to say to the other. Callie was still baffled by the fact that she was standing next to this woman. She didn't care about the lack of conversation, just being in Arizona's presence made her happier then she'd felt in a very long time. And judging by the content look on Arizona's face, she didn't seem to mind either. Arizona stopped walking and interrupted the silence shortly after. "I still can't believe it's you" she said turning toward Callie with a smile. A large smile immediately swept across Callie's face. The butterflies that had appeared earlier still hadn't gone away. Callie felt as if they'd been swirling around her heart, and made their way up to her head. She became lightheaded.  
>"Can we sit?" she asked, afraid that she might fall over at any moment.<br>"Sure" Arizona nodded her head and beamed a bright smile  
>The two sat down next to each other facing the water and both stared out at it. Callie smiled "So I guess fate did have it?" she asked turning her head and locking eyes with the woman sitting next to her<br>"Huh?" Arizona replied confused  
>"At the airport, remember? I said 'see you around' and you said.."<br>"If fate should have it" Arizona laughed suddenly remembering what she'd said  
>"I guess it did" she smiled bringing her hands behind her head and laying back to look up at the stars.<br>"Comfy?" Callie asked looking back at her with a chuckle  
>"Mmm, uh-huh" Arizona replied softly "You should try it out" she patted the sand behind Callie "Come on, join me" she smiled<br>Callie nodded and laid back, their head's were now only inches from each other.  
>"See, it's very comfy" the blonde smiled<br>"Yeah, its perfect" Callie smiled as she turned over to face Arizona propping her elbow in the sand to hold her head up. She fixed her eyes on the woman's face. Slowly examining every inch, her bright eyes, her full lips, the way her hair was sprawled across the sand. She wanted to remember this moment. "Perfect" she whispered  
>A new smile broke out on Arizona's face and her cheeks turned a bright red. She turned to face the woman next to her mimicking the way she had propped herself up. Callie could feel the woman's breath on her a face, making her heart dance in her chest. "So can I ask you something?"<br>"Of course, you can ask me anything" Callie said with a smile  
>Arizona smirked "Can I get your number?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? =D reviews make me smile!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to you guys for all the awesome re****views! They make me smile like a dork! Keep them coming!** Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Callie woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled over groaning and reached for it on the nightstand beside the bed. Her face immediately perked up at the sight of who it was, Arizona. She smiled at the phone as she read the text:<br>**  
>Hey girlie! I still can't believe I found you! Are you free tonight?<strong>

Her smile grew wider. Of course she was free. Even if she had plans she'd cancel them in a heartbeat to spend time with Arizona**. **Her smile never faded as she wrote back:

**I can't believe it either! And yes I happen to be doing nothing tonight. What did you have in mind?**

Callie hardly moved waiting for a reply. She stared at the phone waiting for it to light up. She beamed when it finally did:

**Awesome! Idk, I thought maybe we could just hang out. My place, if that's ok? =)**

Callie nearly fell off the bed as she rolled around with excitement. She was going to hang out, with Arizona. At her house. Alone. Just the two of them. Her butterflies started fluttering again. She was so excited she almost forgot to message her back. She quickly grabbed the phone and started typing:

**Yeah that sounds perfect! What time?  
><strong>  
>Her phone lit up in no time<p>

**How does 7:30 sound?**

Sounds great! I'll see you at 7:30! =D

Callie covered her head with her blankets and giggled to herself. She hopped out of bed and headed downstairs. She strutted into the kitchen where Addison sat at the counter reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. "Good morning!" Callie said cheerfully

Addison looked up from her newspaper smiling "Morning. Someone's in a good mood today"

Callie bounced "Well _someone_has a date tonight!"

"A date? Really I wonder with who" she said with obvious sarcasm and a gentle laugh.

"Yep, Arizona wants to hang out tonight. At her place" Callie said dancing her eyebrows

Addison laughed "Oh really, and just what might you two being doing tonight, at her place?" she said smirking

"I dunno, just hanging out. Who knows?" Callie said as she poured herself a cup of coffee "What am I gonna wear? I have no idea what to wear!" a sudden panic evident in her voice.

"Oh calm down Cal. You're acting like a teenager, what's gotten into you? Just throw something on it doesn't matter what you wear, trust me"

"It doesn't? Of course it does! This is our first date! Oh it matters. It matters a lot" She said childishly

"I'm telling you, she won't care either way. Did you see the way she was looking at you last night?"

Callie grinned "She was.. looking.. at me?"

"Duh! What are you blind? She didn't take her eyes off of you when you guys came back in the house… What did you two do out there anyway?" Addison asked grinning enthusiastically

"Nothing" Callie said quickly "We just sat on the beach and talked, then we went back to the party"

"Nothing, nothing at all?" Addison said sounding disappointed "You didn't kiss her?"

"No. I didn't think it was appropriate. I really don't know her that well Addie"  
>"Well yeah, but after what happened? You practically crying over 'the one that got away' and moping around, then she magically appears back in your life. That's special Cal. That's something straight out of the movies. That's definitely kiss-worthy"<p>

"I guess so, but I just.. I don't know. I guess I was waiting for her to make the move"

"She was probably waiting for you to do it!" Addison exclaimed "You can't wait tonight, when that chance comes up and you know it will, you better do something!"

Callie laughed "Yes mother" she said sarcastically

"I'm serious Cal, you better. Don't let that hottie get away"

Callie was restless most of the day. Addison was at work so with no one to talk to, she did anything and everything to pass the time. 7:30 couldn't come fast enough. She tried watching TV but just stared at the clock the whole time. After what seemed like hours of doing endless, pointless activities she finally decided it was time to figure out what to wear. She hadn't realized that she'd pretty much brought her entire wardrobe with her, until now. She laughed, no wonder Mark had asked her if she was moving. She stared at a giant pile of clothes, but still nothing sparked her interest. She glanced at the clock, 4:50. "Ugh, really?" she said glaring at the clock. With another look over the pile of clothes, she shrugged, giving up and went back downstairs.

She sat in the kitchen thumbing through the newspaper. She hated reading the paper; it almost always held nothing but bad news. But she couldn't seem to think of anything else to do, so she read on. As she turned the page, a flier fell out, caught air and drifted to the floor. She stood up to retrieve it when an idea hit her, shopping! She remembered seeing all the stores when they'd walked to the bar last night. She decided that since she wasn't pleased with any of the clothes she had to work with it was a brilliant idea to go shopping. She wrote a quick note for Addison, grabbed her purse and sunglasses and headed out the door.

When Callie reached the cluster of endless stores she walked into the first one she encountered. She was immediately greeted by a cheery middle aged woman. "Hello there, I'm Sandy. Is there anything I can help you with today?" the woman said with a smile. "Yeah actually, I have a date tonight and I really need something to wear. Any ideas?" Callie asked hopefully  
>"Oh of course, that's what I'm here for sweetie! Follow me"<p>

Nearly two hours and a few hundred dollars later, Callie made her way back to Addison's house. Excited about all the new options she had, she tried her best to walk quickly. She was debating which outfit to wear when she heard someone call her name

"Calliope? Is that you?"

Her heart stopped as she looked up and saw Arizona walking toward her  
>"Hey Arizona!"<p>

"Need some help with those?" Arizona asked eyeing the bags Callie was carrying.

"Oh no I'm ok, just went on a little shopping spree. So uhm, what's up?" Callie asked curiously, wondering why she'd be bumping into Arizona on the street.

"Nothing much" Arizona replied "I got out of work a little early today" she said gesturing toward her house.

"Oh right! You live here, duh!" Callie said embarrassed that she'd forgotten where she lived

"Yep, I sure do" she replied awkwardly "Hey I know its not quite 7:30" she glanced at her watch "But you wanna come in?" she questioned with her signature bright smile

Callie looked at her own watch, 6:40. She'd really wanted to change into something a little.. hotter, but Arizona was standing in front of her inviting her into her house. How could she say no to that? She wasn't about to pass up spending even more time with the woman. "Sure, I was gonna go home and change but since I'm here already, why not" Callie replied with a smile, and then followed her inside.

"I just need to take a quick shower" Arizona said tossing her keys down on the coffee table "10 minutes, I promise."

Callie smiled "No problem"

"Great, just make yourself at home. There's wine in the kitchen if you'd like some" Arizona smiled then jogged up the stairs.

Wine, that's just what she needed. After Addison put pressure on her to make a move tonight, she thought that maybe a little liquid courage would help her later on. She made her way into the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine and carried them back to the living room. She flicked on the TV, news, news and more news. "News it is" she said to herself with a light laugh. She listened to the weather, what a surprise a perfect week of sunshine was in line for Los Angeles. For most of the news cast though, she wasn't really paying much attention. Her ears focused on the sounds of the shower running upstairs. Callie's heart raced anticipating Arizona's return. A few minutes later she bounced down the stairs.

"Finally" Callie said jokingly "I thought you were gonna make me drink this all myself" she laughed handing Arizona the other glass of wine she'd poured

Arizona laughed as she grabbed the glass "Well thanks for saving me some" she said with a smile and plopped down on the couch next to Callie. "So, any ideas for tonight?" Arizona asked curiously

"Hey I thought this was your planning, not mine" Callie replied with a grin

Arizona laughed "I'm kind of bad at making plans, I didn't really get any further than hanging out here. And even that took some brain power"

Callie laughed loudly "Well, I'm perfectly fine with just sitting here staring at you, if that's the plan" instantly wishing she could pull the words back into her mouth, an embarrassed smile swept across her face. That may have been a little too forward, she thought.

"If that's what you want to do" Arizona said letting her hand fall and brush against Callie's leg. The touch sent shivers throughout her entire body.

"Actually I've got an idea, I'm pretty hungry, want to go get some dinner?" Arizona asked as she sipped her glass of wine "There's this cute little Italian place down the street, very romantic" she said with a playful wink.

"Romantic huh?" Callie replied "So we're going for a romantic vibe, are we?"

Arizona grinned "Of course, nothing but the best for you Calliope" she said sweetly

This statement made Callie blush. "Well umm, mind if I go home and change into something a little nicer?" she said gesturing at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of jeans and dark v-neck top. "I'm not exactly restaurant quality" she laughed

Arizona looked her up and down, "I think you look fabulous, but if you must" she glanced at the bags Callie had been carrying when she bumped into her outside "If you want you can just get changed here, you can even use the shower. It'll be faster that way. My tummys a-grumblin" she suggested with a smile

Callie pondered on it for a moment "Yeah, alright. I can work with that" she said standing up and grabbing the bags of clothes. "So I've got quite a few things to work with, it might take me a while" she said with a light laugh

Arizona giggled "Well let's see what ya got, maybe I can help?" she said eyeing the bags

"Really?" she said then reached her hand into one of the bags "Ok, let's see here.."

After showing her every item she'd purchased, they went back and forth between two of the outfits they finally agreed on a purple and black strapless sundress. It was elegant, but not so where she would stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd. Arizona smiled "Alright well get to it, before I starve to death!" she said with a chuckle

She showed Callie to the bathroom, handed her a towel and told her jokingly to "Not take forever"

Callie stepped under the warm stream of water, letting it cover her entire body. She felt a little rush of excitement knowing that just a short time ago Arizona was standing in that same spot, without a scrap of clothing. She scolded her mind for thinking such things, but still smiled at the thought. She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later dressed quickly and went back downstairs. When she reached the bottom Arizona was sitting patiently on the couch flicking through TV channels. Callie let a small "ehh-hemm" to let her know she was there. Arizona turned around and an enormous smile spread across her face instantly.

"Wow, you look beau.. umm very nice" she said quickly as she stood up

Callie blushed "You look umm very nice as well" she said as she took in Arizona's new attire. A long black dress with little touches of blue swirled around the sides, she looked stunning. "Trying to out-dress me?" Callie said with a laugh

Arizona painted an innocent smile on her face and gestured at her dress "Oh, this old thing?" she said modestly "It's just something I threw on" she said grabbing her keys

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you say" Callie smirked as they walked out of the house.

The restaurant certainly was cute, Callie noticed as they walked through and were ushered to the outside deck facing the water. She breathed in the smells of the ocean deeply. This was perfect, dinner near the water with a beautiful woman. What more could she ask for? "This _is _romantic! You sure know how to make a girl feel special" Callie said playfully

Arizona grinned "Like I said, nothing but the best for you Calliope"

she had to stop saying things like that, or Callie was sure her face would catch fire from the constant burning.

The two kept a flirty chat going throughout their meal. With nothing too obvious being said, but lots of sweet subtle flirting was exchanged. This made Callie's butterflies very happy. During dinner Callie learned a lot about her date. Arizona Robbins grew up moving from place to place because her dad was in the military and never stayed in one place very long. She attended John Hopkins Medical School where she graduated first in her class, a feat that impressed Callie quite a bit. The more she learned of her, the more intrigued she became. She wanted to know everything. Nothing was too small or unimportant. Callie's attention never wavered from Arizona's voice. She was learning about Arizona's parents when the waiter brought the check over. Both women reached for it simultaneously, their hands touched as they each tried to grab it first. The sensation made goosebumps jump up all over her body. Just on simple touch and she turned into mush. The touch distracted her and Arizona got hold of the check and quickly handed the waiter her credit card. "Ha! This ones on me pretty lady" she said with a bright smile.

"Well, I've got the next one then" Callie said with a grin

Arizona scoffed jokingly "Making plans for our next date already?"

"Oh no, I was just saying that… I mean not that I'm assuming that we'll have anoth.." she sighed

"Calliope, I was joking, I'd be honored to let you pay next time. And there will most definitely be a next time, right?" Arizona said with a questioning grin

"Absolutely!" Callie said with a dorky smile

"So you still want to hang out at my place for a while?" Arizona asked as they walked back toward the neighborhood.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Callie exclaimed

They arrived back at Arizona's house shortly after. "So what now?" Arizona asked as she flipped the light on in the living room.

"I'd like to put on something a little more comfortable actually" Callie replied tugging at her dress.

"Ok, good idea. Me too" Arizona said looking down at her own clothes.

They both went upstairs, Callie to the bathroom and Arizona to her bedroom. Callie changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and went back downstairs. Arizona was already waiting for her.

"That was fast" Callie smirked

Arizona nodded "So, what shall we do next?" she asked with a smile

Callie sighed "Bad planner. Right. Ok, well we could watch a movie.. Or sit outside and talk.." she said glancing around the house, her eyes lit up "Ooooh is that Scra.. Or we could play Scrabble!" she said with an excited pleading smile.

"Scrabble it is! On the deck?" Arizona asked curiously

"Now you're talking" Callie replied with a smile

"Great! You wanna set it up and I'll grab some wine?" Arizona said handing her the game box

Callie nodded as she took the box in her hand in made her way outside.

"You should know, I'm kind of a Pro at Scrabble" Arizona said as she walked onto the deck carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I'll go easy on you though"

Callie laughed "Oh please, you're looking at the Torres Family Scrabble champion" she said gesturing her thumbs toward herself. "I'll have to take it easy on _you" _both women laughed.

After about an hour of play the game was nearly over, with Arizona leading by only about 10 points. She watched as Callie place four letters beside a word on the board. She read it closely "Jungletube?" she laughed "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a 'Jungletube'"

Callie looked at her confused, she knew it wasn't a real word but she hated to lose and this was her last chance to win. "Yeah, you've never heard of a jungletube? It's like this tube, from the jungle. I thought everyone knew what that was"

Arizona chuckled "Nice try Calliope, but I don't think so, try again"

Callie scoffed "Fine" as she took the letters and moved them down a few squares. Arizona read aloud "Tube?" she laughed "Is that all you got? Looks like we've got a winner" she said as her eyes searched her remaining letters then began placing them on the board

Callie really hated to lose, she wasn't about to let Arizona pay for dinner _and_beat her at her own game. She snaked her hand under the small table until she was at the other end near Arizona's letters, grabbed one of them and quickly tossed it onto the beach.

"Hey!" Arizona shouted with a laugh "I need that" she said as she stood up and walked toward the stairs. Callie jumped up, nope, she wasn't getting that one back. She followed her onto the sand, both searching for the lost letter. Which was nearly impossible with very little lighting, and not to mention it was the same color as the sand

"There you are!"Arizona shouted as she reached down at the sand. Callie pounced over and grabbed it quickly, tripping over Arizona's foot and falling to the ground.

"Give it" Arizona said looking down at her

"Make me" Callie said laughing as she turned so that she was now laying on her back

Arizona laughed "You asked for it" she said as she jumped on top of her and began trying desperately to grab it from the clenched hand. With no luck she became frustrated and moved her face closer to Callie's "Calliope Torres, give it" she said seriously

Callie's heart began pumping faster, Arizona's lips were mere inches from her own, the butterflies roared inside her stomach. She smiled and tilted her head up slightly

"Make. Me"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Thoughts =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go guys. Sorry about being so "evil" in the last chapter, hopefully i can redeem myself with this one =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

"Make. Me" Callie said as she lifted her head up. Now their lips were almost touching. Arizona knew all she had to do was lean into it. But she just sat there with her eyes locked on Callie's face, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Her nerves wouldn't let her move. Her knees shook. She was terrified and excited all at the same time. She had to kiss her; she had the perfect chance to right now in this moment. As she was having a mental tug-of-war with herself she felt Callie grab the back of her neck, and pull her in. The kiss stole the breath right out of her chest. She suddenly felt as if she were somehow floating on air, with nothing but Callie's body keeping her from falling straight back to the earth. Without thinking, she pulled away in an effort to catch her breath.

"I… I'm sorry.." Callie whispered quickly "I just got caught up in the mom.." before she could finish her sentence Arizona pulled her back into her body continuing the kiss that had been cut short.

Arizona pulled away slightly "Don't apologize" she said brushing a strand of hair out of Callie's face and giving her another light kiss. "Never apologize"

Callie smiled "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I met you Arizona"

Arizona blushed and sat up "You shouldn't have waited so long Calliope" she replied with a smile "We should probably get out of the sand huh?" she asked laughing

"If you want, but I kind of like it down here" Callie said as she pulled Arizona back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

Callie woke up and smiled. She looked down to see Arizona snuggling into her chest. She gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead lightly. This morning was the epitome of perfect. How had she gotten so lucky? Just a few days ago she was practically in tears at the reality of never seeing this woman again. And here she was lying in her bed. She still couldn't believe that she didn't take it any further then kissing. That was so unlike Callie Torres, Mark would be so disappointed with her. But this wasn't about Mark. This was about Arizona. Perfect, beautiful Arizona Robbins. It was the right thing to do, she knew it. Rushing into things would be a bad idea. She wanted to be sure the moment was perfect when they decided to take the next step. They'd only just had their first date, and their first kiss for that matter. Arizona wasn't just some girl. The butterflies were a constant reminder of that, she was something special. Callie had never felt this way before, not with Erica, not even with George. This was a whole new feeling. This was love. Her heart stopped the second the word entered her mind. She shouldn't even be hinting toward such a thing. What was she thinking? Love? She'd only known this woman for three days. You can't fall in love after just three days. But Callie knew exactly what she was feeling. This _was_love; she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life. This was the written in stars kind of love. This thought terrified her. She glanced down to be sure Arizona was sleep, as if there were a way she could have heard what she was thinking. She was still asleep, snuggling closely.

For a while Callie just lay there watching the sunlight streaming through the window dance on Arizona's face. She looked so beautiful in this moment. Callie didn't dare move. She would have laid there all day watching her sleep. While Callie was busy tracing the blondes face with her fingertips, she slowly opened her eyes. A bright smile automatically appeared causing a similar one to spread across Callie's face. "Good morning beautiful" Callie whispered sweetly then leant down and kissed her cheek. "Mmm, good morning" Arizona replied before wrapping her arm around Callie's back and pulling her in. She kissed her neck softly, then made her way back up to Callie's mouth, all while letting her hands explore. Callie allowed it, she couldn't say no to this woman. Until she felt her reaching underneath her t-shirt. Callie pushed her hand away, but continued the kiss. Arizona pulled away slightly with a playful pout on her lips.

Callie sighed "As much as I want to" she eyed the woman's body up and down "And I mean, really, really want to.. I can't.. We can't. Not yet"

Much to Callie's surprise, Arizona smiled at her "You're amazing Calliope"

A bright smile remained on Callie's face as she walked home. She was slightly sad that she had to leave so early that morning, but Callie was a surgeon too, she knew about the crazy hours that come with the job. It was ok though, she had just had one of the best nights of her life. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. This girl had done something to her. It's like she was a completely different person than when she'd stepped on the plane that day. When Addison invited her to LA, she never imagined that she would be falling in love. Callie shook her head at thinking that word again, it was much too early to be thinking about it. But still the word made her smile. "I love her" she whispered to herself quietly, causing her smile to grow. "I really love her"

Callie was still smiling when she reached Addison's house. She slowly stepped inside and attempted to shut the door quietly behind her.

"Sneaking in?" Addison said as she poked her head up from the couch, startling Callie.

Callie laughed "Oh no, I was just.. out for a run"

"In jeans and a t-shirt?" Addison laughed sitting up "Come on Cal, I know you better that!" she said patting the couch cushion beside her "Get your ass over here and tell me everything! I want details!"

Callie chuckled as she walked to the couch and sat down "Well" she smiled "I kissed her"

Addison nearly jumped out of her seat "Yay!" she yelled excitedly "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it!" she said shaking Callie's knee. "And then?" she asked with a big smile

Callie sighed "And then we drank wine played and played Scrabble"

"You…played..Scrabble?" Addison said with a strange look on her face

"Yep" Callie said with a smile "Then we cuddled for a while and went to sleep"

Addison scoffed "You cuddled? The Callie Torres I know doesn't cuddle"

"Well she does now" Callie replied

"Come on Cal, where's the big ending? You kissed her, and that's all?"

"That's all Addie. And it was perfect"

"But..but..why?" Addison said as if this made her sad

Callie laughed "Because, I don't want to rush anything. I mean I could have definitely gone there last night, and..twice this morning. But it didn't feel like the right time. I want it to be perfect, and special. And doing something on the first date isn't special."

"But..but.. why?" Addison repeated

Callie chuckled again "Come on Addie, I just told you. This girl is special, I'm taking my time with this one"

"Well, you're boring" Addison said with a light laugh

"Actually, I have a confession" Callie said

"Oh, a confession? So you did do something! I knew it. You were just pulling my leg. You really had me going there for a sec…"

"No" Callie interrupted "Not like that"

"Oh" Addison's eyebrows creased "Well what is it then?"

Callie sighed "Ok, but promise not to laugh, or hit or tell me I'm crazy?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Addison said quickly

"Ok, so this morning before Arizona woke up, I was laying there thinking about stuff" Callie smiled at the thinking of how beautiful Arizona looked while she was asleep. She continued "and then..then I thought of something. Something bad. Really bad" she said with a guilty look on her face

Addison's eyebrows raised "And? What was it?"

Callie let out a deep sigh "I..I..think I love her Addie"

Addison gasped "Wow" she said with a shocked expression "Really? Already? I mean it's kind of soon to be falling in love, don't you think?"

Callie let out another sigh "Yeah, I know it is. But I'm telling you, I know this is real. I knew it from the moment I met her. I'm completely in love with her." she looked down at the floor, embarrassed "See? Straight out of the movies, just like you said" Callie said looking back at her friend with a tiny smile.

Now it was Addison's turn to sigh "I don't know Cal, that's awful fast. I mean super fast. I don't even know if it's that fast in the movies"

Callie's smile faded "I know, I know. It seems crazy. Hell, I thought I was crazy too at first. But the more I thought about it..I just know. I can feel it. Every time she looks at me, I feel it. When I hear her voice, I feel it. It's so real. And I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

Addison smiled at her friend "Wow Cal. You're not joking are you? Well, I can't argue with that. I can see it all over your face. So, did you tell her? She asked

Callie's eyes widened "What are you nuts? If I wanted to ruin everything I would have told her. I'm pretty sure if a girl she's known for less than a week told her she was in love with her, she would run, really fast. There's no way I'm telling her. Not yet at least"

"Ok, ok I get it" Addison replied as she stood up "Coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

The moment Callie walked out the door Arizona ran back upstairs and grabbed her journal. She needed to write this down. Anytime she was sad or happy, or anything really. She always wrote in her journal. It helped her relax and make sense of things. She smiled as she wrote

**June 27****th**

_She's so incredible. I can't believe something like this is happening to me. It's so amazing. I've never felt so comfortable around someone before. I can just be myself and I know that no matter what I do she'll still look at me with that silly grin of hers. Her smile is so beautiful. No one has ever looked at me the way that she does. It makes me feel special. Is this real? She's unlike anyone I've ever met before. God I just love her._

Arizona stopped writing and read what she'd just written then quickly scribbled something out.

_God I just __like her a lot. She makes me so happy. And she's sweet, and funny. And wow, that whole bit with the Scrabble pieces? Very smooth. I almost wish I had thought of that. She's good. And that kiss, oh my goddddd that kiss. I thought I was gonna die right there. She literally took my breath away, like seriously I couldn't breathe. I didn't mind though, it was perfect. She's perfect. Oh no, this can't be happening. I've felt this before. No, no, no. It can't be. I think I'm falling for her. Bad thoughts Arizona, bad thoughts._

She stopped writing again and read her words. She didn't want to scribble them out this time though.

_Very bad, very real thoughts. I'm totally falling for her. Shit._

_On another note, I don't know how I'm feeling about my upcoming interview. I don't like the idea of thinking about moving across the country right now. But then again, I shouldn't be making decisions based on a girl I've known for three days._

Arizona closed her journal and sighed. It really wasn't a good idea letting the thought of Callie influence her decision making. But she couldn't help. After all she did just discover that she was falling for this girl. How could she not factor her in to the decision? And seeing Callie right before her flight tomorrow probably wasn't a good idea either. But she couldn't stand the thought of leaving for three days without at least saying goodbye to her. She flipped open her phone to text Callie:

**Hey gorgeous! Care to have dinner tonight? I gotta catch a flight early tomorrow XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? comments? Did ya love it, hate it? Reviews make me smile! =)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! It's ridiculous how happy they make me! But in a good way, in an awesome way! Please, keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Coffee would be great" Callie said as she stood up and started toward the kitchen. She was halfway there when she heard her phone go off. "I'll be in a second" she called to Addison as she grabbed her phone from her was Arizona, this made Callie smile brightly. Just seeing the woman's name made her butterflies roar. She flipped her phone open and read the message:<p>

**Hey gorgeous! Care to have dinner tonight? I gotta catch a flight early tomorrow** **XOXO**

Callie's heart sank. A million things went through her head. Arizona never mentioned anything about a flight before. Where was she going? How long would she be there? She could feel her heart speed up. She missed Arizona now, and she'd just seen her less than an hour ago, how would she feel not seeing her for days? Or weeks for that matter. Callie's smile disappeared as she wrote back:

**I'd love to have dinner! Is 7:00 ok?**

She sent the text off just as she got to the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and let out a deep sigh. Addison was stirring her coffee as she turned around, "What's up?" she asked as she put a coffee cup down in front of Callie "Who was that?" she pointed at the phone in her friends hand.

Callie looked up from her phone, "Arizona. She's leaving tomorrow" she said with a pathetic tone

Addison's eyes widened "She's leaving? What do you mean, leaving?"

Callie let out another long winded sigh "I don't know, she just told me she has to catch a flight tomorrow morning"

"A flight to where?" Addison asked curiously

"Don't know, she didn't say" Callie looked down at her cup of coffee then sipped it slowly

"Well, did you ask?" Addison asked as she sat down next to her

"Nope. I'll find out tonight at dinner" she sighed again and looked up at Addison "I don't want her to go Addie" she said with a lump forming in her throat "I don't know if I can be away from her for that long"

"Oh Cal, you'll be ok. It's probably just for a couple of days, she'll be back in no time" Addison said giving Callie's arm a light squeeze

Callie put her head on Addison's shoulder "But I don't want her to go, I really don't want her to"

"Well just wait until you find out what's going on before you get too upset about it. It's probably nothing"

Callie managed to force a small smile "Ok. I'm gonna go lie down for a while" she said as she stood up "I'll talk to you later"

* * *

><p>Callie paced outside of Arizona's front door. Afraid to hear the answers to the questions she was about to ask. Afraid that Arizona would be leaving for more than just a few days. Afraid she'd never see her again. She took one last deep breath and rang the door bell, trying her best to look as happy as possible. She could see Arizona's shadow appear in the stained glass window of the door, and her butterflies made their presence known. Arizona opened the door with a bright smile. Callie returned an equal smile, finding that looking happy had not been as hard as she thought it would be. All she needed was to see Arizona's smiling face and every bad feeling went away.<p>

"Calliope!" Arizona said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Callie pulling her into a long hug. As she pulled away she stopped to give Callie a light kiss. "I missed you today"

Callie smiled "Me too, I missed you a lot" she said as she gave Arizona another kiss. "Oooh, it smells good in here!" she said as she stepped inside the house

Arizona smiled "Chicken alfredo. It was my grandma's recipe. And you're timing was perfect because I just finished up"

Callie followed Arizona into the dining room. When she stepped into the dim room her smile grew bigger "Arizona! This is, amazing!" she said as she took in the room. Candles lined the walls. In the middle of the table there was a bouquet of roses, surrounded by more candles. Shadows danced on the walls making Callie's heart dance with them. She looked at Arizona whose smile was more beautiful than Callie ever remembered "You didn't have to do all this" she said shyly

Arizona walked closer to her, "I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to make sure this night was as perfect as the girl I'm spending it with"

Callie felt a blush creep up in her cheeks "You're amazing" she said with a smile as she pulled Arizona in for a long kiss.

They sat quietly as they ate their dinner, making light conversation. Callie was avoiding asking the questions she was dreading. She sipped her wine as she swallowed the last bit of her food. She looked up to find Arizona's eyes locked on her "You're beautiful Calliope" she said with a smile

Callie didn't even give her brain a chance to react to the compliment "So where are you going?" she blurted out quickly "I mean, umm.. I was just wondering, how long you'd be gone for" she said with a small smile

Arizona smiled "I'm just flying to Boston for a few days. I have an interview at Mass General"

"An interview?" Callie said somberly

Arizona looked back at her puzzled "Yeah, it's my third one. I had offers from a few hospitals, Mass Gen, RUMC in Chicago and Seattle Grace Mercy West"

Callie nearly choked on her wine when she heard the last hospital Arizona mentioned "Seattle Grace?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, I really liked it there, and the Chief..Webber.. I think was his name, very nice man. So far it's my first choice"

Callie couldn't speak; she just sat there hanging her mouth open. Arizona had interviewed at Seattle Grace. The same hospital where Callie was an attending ortho surgeon, her stomach twisted up. What if Arizona moved to Seattle? Suddenly Callie's mood was lifted. "Seattle Grace huh, you don't say…" she left her sentence hanging while she imagined life with Arizona in Seattle, this thought made her smile. "Yeah, that's a great hospital, one of the best"

Arizona's head tilted slightly "Oh, you're familiar with it?" she questioned

Callie chuckled "Yeah. I like to think I know a thing or two about it. I mean, I _do _work there"

Arizona smiled "You do?" she said with obvious excitement in her voice

"Yeah, I've been there for a few years now. I love it, it's a great place"

"Wow, small world. It just keeps getting smaller and smaller" Arizona said with a laugh.

The two spent the next few hours watching a movie cuddled on the couch. Their attention was rarely directed at the television though. Callie was having such a great time that she hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She felt slightly sad when she looked at the clock to find that it was nearing midnight. She sighed "Well, I guess I should get going, you have an early day tomorrow" she said to Arizona with a tiny smile

Arizona kissed her softly "Stay with me?" she asked sweetly

Her butterflies answered the question for her.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up to a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled instantly. "Good morning" she said turning to kiss Arizona properly.<p>

"Good morning" Arizona replied "I have to head to the airport soon, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye"

Callie pouted playfully "No, you can't go" she said as she grabbed Arizona and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm not letting you go" she said as she kissed her

"Aw, I'll be back in 4 days, tops. I promise" Arizona said with a laugh

"Ugh, fine" Callie joked as she let go. "Actually I'll follow you out. Addison's probably wondering where I am by now" she said as she uncovered and got up from the bed.

Arizona stood up with her and pulled her in again, kissing her gently "I'll drop you off, I'm going that way anyway"

During the short ride, Callie kept her eyes trained on Arizona's face. "I wish I could go with you. I'm gonna be a mess without you here for 4 days"

Arizona smiled "Ok"

Callie looked at her confused "Ok? Ok what?" she asked as the car pulled in front of Addison's house

Arizona leaned over and kissed her "Come with me Calliope"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did I do? Sorry it was a kinda short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

"Come with me Calliope" Arizona said as she pulled away from their kiss. After the words left her mouth she was immediately tense. Was it too soon to be asking her to fly across country? What if the question scared Callie away? She was listing a number of bad outcomes in her head when she heard Callie begin to talk

"You want me to come with you…to Boston?" Callie asked with a shocked look on her face. "Right now? Like go pack my bags and buy a plane ticket, right now?" she said with a smile slowly appearing

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand in hers "Right now, Calliope. I want you to come with me to Boston" she said looking deeply into Callie's eyes

Callie's face lit up with a bright smile "Ok!" she said opening the car door "Give me ten minutes!"

Arizona watched as Callie started walked around the front of the car and headed toward the front door of Addison's house. She had just reached the sidewalk when she stopped and turned around to face the car. She jogged over to the window where Arizona sat smiling. "Forget something?" Arizona asked, puzzled.

Callie smiled reached into the window grabbing Arizona's neck and kissed her, "I just needed another one" she said biting her lip, then turned and headed back to the house.

Arizona's smile remained as she watched Callie disappear into the house. She turned the radio on and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think of how unbelievable all of this was. Less than a week ago she met this woman. And here she was quickly falling in love with her. She knew it was crazy, there really wasn't another word to describe it. This was completely crazy. Things like this don't just happen in real life. This was a fairy tale. Callie was the most amazing woman she'd ever met. She'd changed her life in just a few days.

"Boston here we come!" Callie shouted as she walked toward the car

* * *

><p><strong>Callie POV<strong>

Callie's excitement grew as they sat down in their seats on the plane. She smiled and grabbed Arizona's hand. Arizona looked at her with a smile and leaned in to give her a kiss "Thanks for coming with me"

Callie laughed "Are you kidding me? I was trying to figure out how I was gonna last for four days without seeing your smile" she said kissing her back

Arizona blushed "I figured you'd think I was nuts for asking you to come"

Callie smiled "Oh, I do think you're nuts" she said laughing "But so am I. So we can be crazy together. I'm perfectly fine with that"

Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder "You just continue to amaze me Calliope"

* * *

><p>"Wow, nice room!" Callie exclaimed as she flicked the lights on in the hotel room. She set her suitcase down in a corner and looked around. She peeked into the bathroom "Ooh a Jacuzzi tub! I love those! This room is amazing"<p>

Arizona laughed "I asked for an upgraded suite. Only the best for you Calliope" she said smiling

"You didn't have to do that Arizona" she said as her eyes drifted toward the large window overlooking the city. She walked over to it and stood in awe of the view. "Wow, it's beautiful" she said as she scanned the city lights. She felt Arizona's arms wrap around her waist, making her knees go weak

"Like you" Arizona said kissing the back of her neck

Callie smiled as she turned around to pull her in for a long kiss. She slowly moved their bodies toward the large bed, never allowing their lips to lose contact. Arizona giggled as Callie pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her neck. Callie's insides were on fire, she wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off of Arizona's body. But she stopped herself. As much as Callie's body was telling her this was the right time, she knew that it wasn't. She pulled away. Arizona grabbed her body and pulled her back "I..I'm sorry Ari.." before she could finish her sentence she felt Arizona's lips against hers. Callie finally lost the ability to fight Arizona's advances and let her body give in.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up with a smile. This was quickly becoming routine, she'd wake up with a smile, and then kiss the beautiful woman sleeping next to her. She turned over to find a cold bed beside her, a note rested on the pillow. She picked it up and smiled as she read<p>

**Good morning gorgeous! I had to get up early for my interview at Mass Gen, so I didn't want to wake you. I should be back by noon. I miss you already! Room service number is by the phone, see you soon!  
>XOXO 3 Arizona<strong>

Callie hugged the note to her chest. At this moment she knew with absolute certainty, she was completely in love with Arizona Robbins. And there was nothing else in the world that mattered, not anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it from the nightstand. Addison. She flipped it open to answer.

"Hey Addie, what's up?"

"What's up? You're in Boston, that's what's up!" Addison yelled through the phone

"Whoa whoa chill out. Yeah I'm in Boston, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You're in freakin' Boston Cal! You didn't even say bye, you left me a stupid note. You could have at least called" Addison replied

Callie laughed "Sorry mom" she said sarcastically "I was in a rush, I just jotted down a quick note. I didn't think it would be a big deal. But I guess I should've just called"

Addison scoffed "You're damn right you should have. What the hell are you doing there anyway"

"Arizona" Callie replied "Uh, I mean um.. Arizona asked me to come with her. She's interviewing at Mass General today" she said quickly

Addison laughed "Oh, you're _doing_Arizona in Boston hmm?"

Callie returned the laughter "No that's not what I meant"

"Uh-huh sure" Addison said with another small laugh "I knew you couldn't wait. So, how was it?"

Callie blushed "Addie…"

"Oh come on Callie! Details!"

"Ugh, seriously. Right now? No, I'll tell you everything when I get back, I promise"

Addison let out a long sigh "Fine. But when you get back, you _will_tell me everything!"

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you in a couple days, bye"

Callie hung up the phone and laughed at herself for her poor use of words. She turned to the hotel phone and dialed room service. "Coffee" she said into the phone "I mean, I'd like some coffee please. And maybe some pancakes. Ok, thanks"

* * *

><p>A few hours later as Callie sat watching TV. She heard the door click open and jumped up, excited to finally get to see Arizona<p>

"Hey baby" Arizona said as she walked toward Callie and pushed her back down on the bed kissing her.

Callie's body shivered from her touch. She smiled "Oh so you're calling me baby now huh?"

Arizona looked up from the spot she'd been kissing on Callie's neck "Is that ok?" she questioned with a blush "Oh crap, too childish? I'm sorry Calliope, I just thought.."

"No Arizona, no. I love it" she said with a big smile "You can call me baby anytime you want. Hell it's better than Calliope" she laughed

Arizona chuckled "But I like Calliope. It's beautiful, like you" she replied

"Fine, Calliope too. But only because you look so hot when you say it" Callie said as she kissed Arizona and pulled off her shirt.

Two fantastic hours later, Callie and Arizona lay cuddled closely under the covers. Callie turned her head "So how'd the interview go?" she asked kissing Arizona's forehead

Arizona smiled "It went great!" she said excitedly

Suddenly Callie's heart sank. Until now she didn't realize how much she'd wanted the interview to go terribly. A terrible interview would keep Seattle Grace at number one. But a good meant a consideration. A consideration to move across the country, very far from Seattle and very far from Callie. This thought made Callie's heart ache. What if Arizona moved to Boston? It would ruin everything. Callie was too wrapped up in these thoughts to hear what Arizona was saying

"Baby?" Arizona said gently turning Callie's face toward hers. Callie's eyes were filling with tears. "Calliope what's wrong?" Arizona said with a worried expression

Callie looked up to meet Arizona's eyes "I just..I can't..You can't.." the tears quickly spilled over onto her cheeks and she began to sob. "Please..don't..move to Boston" she said slowly fighting through the sobs.

Arizona pulled her in closer "I'm not moving here baby" she said hugging Callie tightly. "I just told you that"

Callie's sobbing slowed "You're..not?" she said with a sniffle

Arizona smiled "No. What I just said was that, yes the interview went great. But I can't move to Boston. I couldn't be that far from you baby" she said wiping the tears from Callie's face.

A smile slowly found Callie's face "Really?" she asked

Arizona kissed her "Really" she replied with a smile "I told you that Seattle Grace was at the top of my list.

Callie's tears had finally stopped "You're gonna take the job in Seattle?" she asked with a bright smile

"That's what I was planning on doing. I mean if that's ok with you?"

Callie chuckled "That's would make me the happiest woman in the world" she said leaning in for a kiss.

Arizona pulled away slightly "Jacuzzi bathtub?" she said with a flirty tone

Callie smiled "Mmm, uh huh" she said stood up and followed Arizona into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the city and Callie once again stared out at the city. "I can't believe how beautiful it is, what a view" she said turning toward Arizona who was laying on her stomach clicking on her laptop.<p>

"I know, that's what I love about Boston, the city is so beautiful"

Callie walked toward the bed and sat down next to Arizona just as she closed her laptop "Get dressed" she said eyeing Callie who was clad in nothing but a bathrobe

"Oooh, where we going?" Callie asked curiously

"It's a surprise" Arizona replied with a big smile

Callie beamed "A surprise huh? I like surprises" she said giving Arizona a light kiss.

The two walked hand in hand "So where are we going?" Callie asked eagerly

Arizona laughed "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, we're almost there anyway"

Arizona stopped when they reached the entrance of a very fancy restaurant. Callie smiled "Hey, I said dinner was on me next time"

Arizona squeezed her hand and giggled "Ok, you can get it the next, next time"

Callie laughed as she followed Arizona inside

"Hi there. Seating for two?" a nice man said as they reached the small desk in the front of the restaurant

Arizona smiled at the man "Actually I have a reservation, Robbins?"

The man clicked on his computer "Ah yes, Robbins. On the veranda?" the man asked nicely

"Yes, that's the one" Arizona answered with another smile

"Right this way"

Callie smiled as they followed the man. Her eyes lit up as they stepped outside. Candles lined the railings, their light reflected off of the surface of the water beneath them. A lone table sat in the middle of the deck, where two glasses of wine were waiting. "This is beautiful!" Callie said as they sat down "You're spoiling me" she said looking at Arizona whose smile was brighter than usual

"I wanted to do something special" she said grabbing Callie's hand from across the table "After you cried earlier I felt terrible. I wanted to try and make up for it"

Callie blushed "Oh you didn't have to do all this Arizona. I mean, this is amazing. Thank you" she said leaning across the table and giving Arizona a gentle kiss.

"I still can't believe you're going to move to Seattle" Callie said with a bright smile

Arizona chuckled "Well, how could I leave you Calliope? I love y.."

* * *

><p><strong>Too soon? It felt right lol. Please, let me know what ya think ;)<strong>


End file.
